Fountain of Seduction
by Rin Sparrow
Summary: After many failed attempts at defeating Ganondorf, Link visits a Great Fairy Fountain. But the fountain isn't like the ones Link is used to. Rated for possibility of violence, torture, murder, Yaoi. Rated Definetly for language in future Chaps. Set during
1. Reluctant Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I own no relating characters, equipment or places. All I own is the character introduced in the next chapter.

Link walked with a slight limp off the rainbow bridge at the entrance of Ganon's Castle. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't defeat Ganondorf. The little balls of light that Ganondorf constantly hurled at him were no problem, it was the massive black ones that hit Link multiple times were his real issue. And on top of that, Navi, who would ring "Hey!" in that shrill voice of hers had decided that she couldn't help him due to Ganondorf's "massive dark powers".

Then Link noticed something to his left. Past the arc was a passage strewn with boulders. Link stared at his Golden Gauntleted hands, then looked at the far end of the passage and grinned.

At the far end was a massive stone pillar, not unlike the ones Link had thrown out of his way in the mini Fire Temple and in front of the mini Light Temple.

Link ran down the passage way, throwing massive boulders out of his way with ease as he regained confidence. When he reached the large stone pillar, he lifted with all his might. Straining to keep the grin on his face, the hurled the pillar behind him and into the lava pit below Ganon's Castle.

The entrance in front of Link was very familiar to him. The walls and ceiling had vines growing over them.

"Thank the Goddesses! A Great Fairy Fountain!", Link shouted.

He ran into the Fountain, but no immediate similarities sprouted in Link's mind. The major difference of the Fountain was the water running down the walls, on the floor and in the pool where a Great Fairy would emerge. The water was not crystally clear and pure looking. In fact, it was murky and a cloud of fog hung above the pool. Link filtered the water through his fingers. It was thicker than the usual water in Great Fairy Fountains. But Link was desperate to receive a new power and have his health meter filled. He whipped out his ocarina as fast as he could.

Well, let's hope I manage to finish this one. At leastI know where it's going, sorta. Heh, Read and Review. flames accepted!


	2. The Different Fairy

**Disclaimer**- All that I, Rin Sparrow, own is the Great Fairy. This Great Fairy to be precise. Enjoy this longer chap.

The notes of Zelda's Lullaby echoed through the Fountain as Link awaited the usual cackle of the Great Fairy. But none came. Nothing came for that matter. Link then tried to position himself better. He centered himself on the Triforce (on which moss was beginning to grow) on the steps before the fountain. He squared his shoulders brought the ocarina up to his mouth and played Zelda's Lullaby perfectly, keeping in time and playing it softly.

It was then that the Fairy erupted from the centre of the pool. She appeared not with a creepy cackle but with an "Arrg! How I despise that damn song!"

The Great Fairy looked almost exactly like the other Fairies did. She was as curvy and busty as the other Fairies and her only clothing was that of ivy vines. Her hair was hot pink and back into three sections.

But what was different about the Great Fairy startled Link. Her eyes were big and green, and her face looked younger and more appealing of that of the other Fairies. She did not have a smile like her Fairy counterparts did but a scowl. Instead of that seductive pose or cross-legged-with-her-face-resting-in-her hand pose, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her left leg extended slightly for support. She stared down at Link without actually realizing who he was.

"Well!" she asked in an annoyed voice. "What do you want?"

Link stammered. "Uh.. Well, you see, I played Zelda's Lullaby and.. uh.. aren't you gonna give me something?"

"Oh! So that's how you think I work, huh? You come to serenade me and I give you something you DESIRE?" She said, agitation rising in her voice with each word.

"No!" Link responded quickly, "I usually get some sort of Magic Power."

"For THAT? For one measly little tune that I could easily play for myself?"

"Um… yes?" Link was almost too scared to say 'yes'. The Great Fairy's face grew redder with each answer he provided. At his last remark, she looked like she was about to explode.

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't ask for anything," He said coolly as he turned his back to leave and muttered, "psychotic whore."

The Fairy swooped down from her pool with grace and placed herself in front of him. She grabbed the two collars of his shirt, (yes, there are two, the white one and the green one) and looked into his cerulean eyes.

Link jerked back in shock from her sudden appearance in front of him. He notice a smile that seemed sincere, yet it creeped him out a bit.

"Would you like to see how psychotic and whore-like I can be, Link?" There was a twinkle in her eye when the word 'whore' came from her mouth. She had closed her eyes and brought her lips to his.

Link's eyes were still wide, but soon they slowly closed into her kiss. He felt her tongue roam his mouth slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to do. 'Ha!' taunted a voice in Link's head, 'You've never been kissed!'

Sure, Link had been kissed before, but not on the lips. He had received kisses from girls before, but they were shy and on the cheek, and he was about ten. But this, this was far from shy, and the Great fairy's tongue was tickling his cheek from the inside. Not to mention Link was seventeen now.

'How did I accomplish this?' he thought, 'How have I not been kissed with, practically five fiancées?' But before Link had time to relive possible kissing moments, his current kiss had ended.

'Damn,' he thought again, 'I missed the whole thing!'

He looked up into the Great Fairy's eyes. They were red! Wait, no they weren't.

She was smiling at him, and he was hooked. She saw this for his large eyes reflected no light. 'Hurray!' she thought, 'he's under my spell now. My revenge shall soon be had!'

She cackled and evil cackle, then took it back, for she found it too much of a cliché, and laughed and evil, sexy woman's laugh (one of which she was very proud), and pulled the dazed Link over to her pool.

Then both she and Link were sucked back into the bottom from whence she came.

The Princess Zelda awoke from her crystal prison. She coughed and then pricked her ears. She heard music.

As she through the floor beneath her, which she found strange, she saw the King of Evil, Ganondorf. He looked bored. He was playing the Nintendo theme (or so it seemed), with one index finger. He played each note the same length.

Well, there's Chap number 2. I make it sound like they're my friends. Heh.. Well.. Read and review, since you seemed to like the first so much -


	3. First One to Find Him

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.. not even the Nintendo themes, but I do own the Great Fairy.. at least, this one.

Zelda stared down at Ganondorf in a bored manner. He now started to play the Basement Music. Zelda followed along in her head. –Thunk, mistake…. – Thunk, and another.

'Where is Link?' Zelda thought. 'I'm getting bored and so is Ganondorf.'

Zelda was not helpless in her crystalline tube. She could feel that breaking out of it was easy. It appeared to be and eighth of an inch thick. A flick from her middle finger could shatter it. But Zelda stayed where she was. She was only here for Link. She was making pretend that she was helpless in Ganondorf's power so that Link would save her. But Link kept on losing.

"Are you as bored as I am?" The King of Evil droned, as if to no one.

The princess started. She looked down at him. He was having some trouble with the Basement Music. Zelda did as she thought before and flicked the crystal encasing her. It shattered and she floated to the floor.

She walked over to the organ bench and said, "Shove."

Ganondorf slid up the bench to the higher notes of the organ. Zelda sat next to him and played the Basement Music nearly flawlessly with her right hand.

When she finished, she gave Ganondorf a taunting look. A smirk spread across her face.

"Feh! Anyway," Ganondorf said, annoyed. 'I wish Link would get here."

Zelda started again. "You _want_ him here? You're that eager to pummel him near to death? You're THAT sadistic?" Zelda's voice rose with every sentence.

"No! I just want to see his really…great…feat — oh crap."

Zelda smirked once more. Then her face twisted into a puzzled look. Why were her actions so repetitive? Then she snapped back to reality. "Haha! You like Liiink! You like Liiink!"

Ganondorf repeated her. "You like Liiink!"

"Yeah, but I can, I'm a girl he's a guy. It's normal." She snickered. "But guy on guy? Gross. Well.. you with any guy is gross. Haha!"

"Ohhhh, having gay fantasies now, are we?"

"Well, you certainly are!"

"Ah, but what princess' mind is so impure to think of men on men?"

"What kind of 'king' fantasizes on being on men?"

Ganondorf paused sheepishly. He blushed a little. Then his mind ran to Link. He thought of his blond hair, big cerulean eyes, nice, toned little body… Then he received a sharp slap in the face.

"Stop thinking about my future husband!" Zelda ordered.

"No, you stop thinking about MY future husband!"

Zelda shuddered. She pictured Link and Ganondorf hand in hand coming out of the Temple of Time. It rained petals in her vision. But then she realized—

"Who would wear the dress!" She shouted in horror.

Ganondorf laughed. "Let's make a deal. Whoever finds Link first, gets to keep him. Fair enough?"

"That's not fair to Link," the princess replied, "to treat him like a prize. And besides, I'm the one who Link is supposed to rescue, not the other way around!"

"Well, I could encase you in a thicker crystal and find Link and have him all to myself, if that's what you want."

Zelda paused to think. 'What is Ganondorf? Stupid? He should have just done that before he said anything. What an idiot."

"No, never mind. You have a deal."

They shook hands on it. Ganondorf's hand was easily large enough to surround Zelda's head.

Ganondorf broke the handshake and went for the door to the south. He shut the door behind him and Zelda distinctly heard him lock it.

"You are such a cheap-ass, Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled at the door. She could hear his booming laughter from behind the door growing more distant.

"Well, only one thing to do now," she said aloud, "Time for a meeting with the sages!"

There you have it, Chapter 3! Yay! Ok, readers.. here's where I want your help. I need to change the genre of this story. When / if you review, please state what you think it should be, but it's going to remain romance, so you can't change that.

. ugh.. and I need more ideas into my head. I've kinda started a new one in my head… that's completely different..:S


	4. Search Party

**Disclaimer-** All right.. I assume at this point you know what I own and what I don't own. So there

Zelda summoned the Six Sages. In a flash of six different coloured lights, they appeared before her, in a circle.

Zelda gave a light laugh, "Glad you all could come." Then the smile wiped from her face. "We have a serious issue, here. Link, the Hero of Time, is missing. What I require is that all of you search for him. And gather trustworthy people, such as that farm girl at Lon Lon Ranch."

Five of the Sages nodded in comprehension, but Ruto gasped in horror. She made accusing faces at Zelda and stormed out in a rage. She left in search of Link so that she may have him to herself.

"Uh, I was gonna tell you all where you should look, but Ruto, the enormous blue ditz has left," Zelda continued annoyed. "But I think the easiest and most obvious thing to do is to look in the areas of your temples. I will search the field, and contact the Ranch girl. Go! Before Ganondorf finds him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ganondorf? There's no way I'm gonna come face-to-face with him and expect to emerge victorious. Especially since he'll be in my area anyway!" Nabooru shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Why would he be in your area, Nabooru? Sure, he's a Gerudo, but your people aren't faithful to him anymore." Zelda retorted, conjuring strips of cloth into her hands.

There was a long silence while Zelda continued to summon objects. She looked at the remaining Sages with an annoyed and puzzled look. "Well?" She shrieked, "Get you're asses out there and—" She stopped, realizing her language. "Ahem," she continued, "Go and find our Hero of Time."

The Sages left in their flash of coloured lights. Sniggering could be heard as they left.

'Damn,' thought Zelda. 'So much for coming off princess-ey.'

She summoned a tight blue Sheikah suit and slipped on the one piece with difficulty. Then a corresponding chest cover appeared along with a mangy looking scarf. She used the strips of cloth as bandages on a few fingers, around her chest to hide her gender. "Oh, damn, I forgot!" She conjured a bottle and a case shaped like the number 8. As she was about to pour the mixture in the bottle into her hand, she noticed the bandages on her fingers.

"Oh, Evil Realm!" She put down the bottle and removed the bandages on the tips of her fingers. She looked down at the bottle, then the 8-case. "I'd better put those in first.."

She picked up the case and opened one compartment and placed a red contact lens into her left eye. She cringed and held her eye and rubbed it carefully not to have the contact fall out. She lifted up her head and blinked several times. "Okay, it's alright." She repeated the same with the right contact lens in her right eye.

Zelda then removed the crown from her head and the hair tied to the back of her head fell in front of her face, covering her left eye. She then piled her hair on the top of her head and quickly and neatly wrapped the thicker bandages around her hair.

She rolled up her sleeves and picked up the bottle. She squeezed the liquid into her hand and spread it around on her hands and forearms. She squeezed more into her hand and proceeded to rub the liquid on her face carefully.

When Zelda finished, she looked at a mirror in Ganondorf's room. She admired her "tan" and red eyes. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror, then finished wrapping the bandages around her fingers.

Once her "tan" dried, she put the chest cloth on with the Shiekah symbol on it. She then picked up the scarf and wrapped it loosely around her neck and mouth. She went back to the mirror, smiled (although she couldn't see it), and said in a relatively manly voice, "Perfect!"

Took me damn long enough, huh? Almost a week after I promised.. sorta.. ha! Well, that's it, the next chapter will go back to Link and the "Fairy". Enjoy! And please read and review!


End file.
